Dealing With Dragons: A Guide
by The-Almighty-NailBunny
Summary: This is the text book used in my hp fanfic called flight on dragon wing....i will refer to this alot...and it will be updated as the story goes on....


AN: ok this is the book that goes with my fanfic.I will be updating it often so you can read it.^_^.*sigh* I'm tired  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or anything but the concept of the book and the stuff in the book I have made up by myself.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Dealing With Dragons: A Guide By Drake Fyurestone  
  
  
  
Many people have heard of the beautiful creature called the dragon. But be honest, how many of you reading this have a good understanding of them? In this book I hope to teach you many things once kept in secret about dragons!  
  
Chapter 1: The Different Species  
  
Sea Serpent~ Once thought to be just a huge snake it is now proven that these creatures ARE dragons. Some have even been known to have wings (both feathered and batish). They mostly come in colors of the ocean like greens and blues and purples, very rarely are they also known to be brightly colored. The Two headed Sea Serpent, and probably the most beautiful of the species, went extinct in 1966 due to over hunting.   
  
Armorback Dragon~ As seen in the picture above this creature prefers to live in forests or in wide grassy areas. They are fairly common in Ayanula. Males are at least three times as big as females and unlike the females, who only have one fire stream; they have two, one on both sides of the mouth. Also as shown, they tend to have fire engine red spinal manes, but they are also known to have yellow. It is very rare to find an Armor back dragon with scars as their skin in extremely tough. Opal Dragon~ Pure white in color these dragons are the rarest of the rare. Only one is recorded to exist in this point of time. Because of this we do not know much about them.  
  
Envy Dragon~ Called that after the old saying 'green eyed monster'. As their name says they have beautiful green iridescent eyes. They have spines that start at the snout and end at the tail. The tail holds four long venomous spikes arranged like a stegosaurus (muggle name for the Welting Lizard, which is not a dragon). They are black in color and their legs fade into white. Some are known to have green markings   
  
Terra Dragons~ As seen above they are usually brown and are very aggressive. They are dragons that are notorious for living in caves with their stolen treasures. They usually like to live alone but they are occasionally seen in groups.   
  
Demon Dragons~ Almost not considered dragons, they are usually green or black in color. They are usually found in swamps but they live pretty much everywhere. Is the second strongest dragon (as far as magical abilities go) in the wizarding world (opal eye first). Even though this is so they are built more for speed then for brute strength like most dragons.  
  
Hydras~ These dragons are famous for having two or more heads. Both heads have different or same genders and have their own personalities. These dragons are mostly found in swamps or dense forest. They are usually purple in coloration.   
  
Diablo Dragon~ Demon dragons are said to be a sub type of this species. This species is the most aggressive ever and will not hesitate to kill. They are known to be cannibalistic.  
  
Fae Dragon~ About the size of a peanut these dragons are much like pixies and will cause much havoc. Come in all different colors and can live anywhere. Some can be tamed and kept as pets.  
  
Celestial Dragon~ The Chinese dragons. Has five claws curling from its feet. It has 117 scales, 81 infused with yang, the good, and 36 infused with yin, the evil. This was the dragon of the Chinese emperors. There are many types of Chinese Dragons. Others include the Spiritual, The Dragon of Hidden Treasures, the Winged, the Horned, the Coiling, and the Yellow.  
  
Elemental Dragons~ Four different types Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. They all are characteristic to their element. Fires are usually red or black and are very aggressive. Waters are usually pessimistic and are colored light blue to dark. Airs are opposite of waters and are usually white or silver. Earths are much like terra dragons.  
  
There are many many other types of dragons.but if I didn't stop now then we wouldn't ever get to the very important stuff about dragons! These are the ones that are the rarest and most interesting to learn about.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
An: yes I'm aware there need to be more dragons.but I ran out of ideas.X_X.. read and review.heh. 


End file.
